Silent Knight
by TheMidnightWerewolf
Summary: AU! Percy has suffered a terrible loss, he spirals into depression. Watch as he fights to recover, but how can you recover when you can't speak? Sorry really bad at summaries. Mute!Percy Guardian!Percy Pairing Pending. Poll on author page! R&R!
1. Chapter 1-Intro

**A/N: Sup Peeps sorry I haven't updated in a while, been on and off grounded and had a hard time getting a chapter out. This is one of the many story lines that have been running through my head. Hope you enjoy, and as always favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own OC made by myself and the storyline, characters belong to Uncle Rick and the Ancient Greeks respectively!**

" **We know what we are, but know not what we may be." –William Shakespeare**

 **Silent Knight**

 **Percy's POV**

Many times I have been asked by the gods and others, how I handle the pressure of being the leader of 2 camps. The honest answer is that I don't, I try not to think about it. All the stress kills me, everyone looks up to me and if I make a mistake everyone sees it and everyone remembers it. I've been lucky to have the support of all of my friends and family, though sometimes I feel like a burden, like sometimes if I faded away no one would remember me and everyone would be happier. I know for a fact that Wisegirl wants out of our relationship, but she is my light and I feel selfish.

I walked through the strawberry fields in camp as I reflected on my life until this point, a dry chuckle escaping me as I thought about how the fates have screwed me over time and time again. I continued to walk until my feet hurt and then I walked some more. When I finally came out of my deep thought I realized that I was no longer in the strawberry fields, the lime green plants laden with ruby fruits now a long ways behind me, were now replaced by a dense emerald forest and a deep azure pond. In the pond small fish and turtles swam, taking looks at me every so often. There was a pile of rocks to my left the looked similar to a hand flipping you off and to my right were the semi-decayed remains of a fallen tree. The tree was large and broad and, when it stood tall it must've looked as if it was a regal king. Now it was a dead and decaying piece of wood, I saw myself in that tree, in the first 2 years in my tenure as leader of the camp, just before and during the second Titan war, I was strong and I was feared. Now I am respected, but more like a memory, a tale of past deeds.

I continued to walk a little more until I saw something that made my blood run cold. Red splatters on several trees, the kind that can only come from a human being. I searched for the source of the substance, following drops of blood to the rock formation, and there sat the love of my life. Dead. Life was drained from her eyes and that final look of fear was still etched onto her face, claw marks ran across her abdomen and up her neck. I stood there, unable to move or speak or even sob, no matter how much I wanted to. All I could do was stand, and so that's what I did, I stood, for so long that I lost track of time. Finally I walked forward and gingerly took up my dead lover in a bridal style for one last trip. As I walked back to camp, I felt drops fall from my face, and the dam broke. I fell and sobbed into her cold shoulder, but no noise escaped my lips, I refused to make a single noise. I refused to give whatever monster the satisfaction of my screams.

After almost an hour and a half I composed myself enough to resume carrying my fallen love. As I walked I thought, and as I thought I realized how weak I was to allow the one I love to be killed, no murdered, so close to home. The sun shining on my face snapped me out of my stupor; my sunken eyes looked around and saw many eyes stare back.

"Perseus, what happened?" I turned and paled. Chiron. Annabeth was like daughter to him. I looked him in the eyes and opened my mouth but then closed it. I walked over to him and kneeled before the man who took such care of me, and I placed the body of his surrogate daughter in front of him.

"What could have done this," came his broken question, his voice filled with too many emotions to be described by words.

When I failed to respond, he grabbed me by the shoulders. I closed my eyes waiting, even hoping to be hit, because I failed. I failed at doing what I promised to do; I failed at keeping those I love safe. But it never came, instead I felt warm arms wrap around me, and a safe and secure tightness surround me. I pulled back to see a sad Chiron staring back at me, his eyes told of centuries of fatherly grief, and because of me there was another person added to that grief.

I looked at my father figure. The man who was more of a father than Poseidon had ever been, not that I held any ill will towards my father he was just never there. Chiron was looking down, fighting the tears threatening to fall down his face. I stared at him, guilt bleeding from me, and then I ran. I have never run this fast, I was running and I didn't know where I was going and I didn't want to I just wanted to run away. Suddenly I ran into something solid and fell back.

"How dare you run into Lady Artemis?" A shrill scream came, I looked up and saw a huntress glaring at me and as I looked to the left I saw Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunt, standing there, silently. Somehow. Somehow, I knew she knew what happened. She had a stiff and sad look on her face, I guess that's because she felt a maiden's death.

"Apologize boy, or die!" The same huntress screeched at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it as I could bring myself to speak; grief washing over me once again, trapping unspoken words in my throat.

"I said-" The huntress was cut off as Artemis raised her hand in a silencing motion. She stared at me, not in a look of disgust or hatred, but of pity. I didn't want pity, but still could not articulate that.

Minutes had past and the staring contest between me and the moon goddess had not yet ceased, at this point I expected to be dead… no man stared at the maiden goddess Artemis for this long and survived. She moved forward and I flinched, closing my eyes waiting for the pain, the undeniable agony of be blasted to smithereens by an Olympian. But it never came. It must have been some sick joke thrown my way by the fates, some way to spite me for surviving two wars and saving the world twice. Artemis had walked past me and to Annabeth's body. She bent down and touched her forehead, instantly all of the wounds closed and her body erupted in flames.

"Percy?" I turned, still pale, to the source of the voice. If possible, I paled even further, it was Thalia. Annabeth was like a sister to her, how could I explain that on my watch Annabeth died. No, she did not simply die, she was murdered. Murdered by a soulless monster, one that would kill many more half-bloods without batting an eyelash.

"Percy, what happened? H-how did this happen?" She asked, her voice cracking, the pain was evident in her voice and it killed me to hear it. I tried to speak but my voice refused to work, I was silent. The hero who failed, was rendered mute, and probably be killed by either Thalia or Athena, funny way to end my story.

"My dear, I'm afraid Annabeth has been attacked by something, what we do not know." Chiron managed out with a strangled breath. Thalia looked me, her eyes full of dread, fear that the final connection to her past, to the old Luke, was gone.

"Percy, tell me this is some sick joke! Please, this can't happen, not her. She was going to be an architect in the mortal world! She was going to have a life, a life with you! Please she can't be dead!" Thalia was panicking, her world was now just as shattered as mine. So, I did the only thing that came to mind, I hugged her. The hunters may have glared at me, maybe even drew their weapons, but I didn't care, if they killed me they'd be doing me a justice. I just sat there hugging the closest thing I had to a sister and we let our emotions flow, ignorant to what was going no outside of our depressing little world.

 **A/N: Okay now that everyone is nicely and thoroughly depressed, I would like to ask if y'all like it, hate it, or if you're neutral to it. I don't mind criticism but no flames plz. I tried very hard to write this chapter, and I hope y'all enjoy it. Pleas review, favorite, and Follow.**

 **p.s.: If you couldn't tell this is going to be a pretty sad story, if you like that kind of thing I also urge you to read my other story Into the Depths of Darkness and Broken by Plutos Daughter 11 if you haven't already.**

 **Adios!**

 **Sayonara!**

 **And have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2-Some Things And Some Stuff

**A/N: Hello, Hello, Hello MAH PEEPLEZZZZ. This is chapter two of my new story Silent Knight.**

 **Some thanks and responses to and for reviews in the last chapter.**

 **IskandarTheConquerer: Thanks, I tried hard and it took forever to get that first chapter out. And I will have it that she stepped down for Thalia to take over, feeling she had been in command for too long. Still not sure on the pairing.**

 **: Thanks! I had fun writing it… is it weird that I like making miserable in this story? NAH… heh heh. Anyway here's that update! And love the picture you have. THIS. IS. Not Sparta this 'Merica.**

 **Thundercade: Thank you, I see a lot of blind or deaf Percy, but never a mute one. Odd right? I mean I figured a few others had thought up the concept. BTDubs here's that chap!**

 **Sunnykaren1: I try, it took a while to get in as much emotion and as many descriptors as I could.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Percy's POV**

It had been a day since Annabeth died, and Thalia and I have stayed in each other's constant company; grieving our shared loved one. Artemis had put Thalia on leave to allow her to grieve and in her place Zoë took over in her former role as lieutenant of the Hunt. Needless to say, the hunters were not happy with me. Zoë was kind enough to me after I saved her from her father's javelin back on the quest to save Artemis, but that kindness only went so far, she was after all still a senior hunter. The fact that I had also taken one the best hunters from the Hunt didn't help that fact in the slightest.

Thalia had tried to get me to talk to her, to share the burden I held inside, but her efforts were of course fruitless. It was not that I wanted to be silent; it was my punishment, prisoners don't get a choice in their prisons. Silence was my prison, a never-ending void where not even the slightest peep would ever be heard. We walked around the camp, only because after 3 hours of sitting in the Zeus cabin out ADHD started acting up. Chiron had gone into seclusion after the hunters arrived, he had greeted them of course but that was the limit to pleasantries.

Thalia was sitting next to me staring at the floor, I startled her by suddenly standing up.

"Where are you going, Percy?" She asked in pure curiosity.

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it as I could not thing of the words. She looked around and found a pencil and pad, then handed it to me. _'I'm going to Olympus'_ I scrawled out.

"Why? You have…No. No Percy, it wasn't your fault. You can't keep placing the blame on yourself." She was fidgeting now, "I've already lost Annabeth and Luke, and for a long time I thought I lost Jason, I can't lose another sibling." Tears were streaming down her face, and I had a hard time look into her eyes. I had done this; I had caused Thalia this much pain. I was the one that killed Luke and I was the one that got Annabeth killed, this only pushed me further. I turned towards the main cabin door, and as I walked out I whistled calling my faithful steed Blackjack to me.

 _'Where are we going Boss?'_ he whinnied, and I patted his muzzle and pointed to Dionysus who was napping on the porch, _'Boss, why aren't you speaking? And you want to go to Dionysus? He's right there."_

I didn't answer his question, I couldn't. What I did do, however, was shake my head and point up.

 _'Oooh Olympus, ok Boss. But I expect extra sugar raised doughnuts when we get back.'_ He snorted.

I hopped on his back, only to feel a hand on my arm. Looking down I saw Chiron and Thalia.

"Perseus, do not do this. You have so much life ahead of you, so much promise. I understand you are in pain, but please don't do this." Came Chiron's quiet plead, but I could not be swayed. I tapped Blackjack's neck and we shot forward, toward Olympus.

 **Ω Time Skip Ω**

 **At Olympus**

I walked up to the throne room, as I walked I thought about all that had transpired since I found Annabeth the day before. The pain I had felt upon first discovering her body, the pain of seeing Thalia and Chiron's faces when they saw her body, and the sight of her body turning to ash finalizing her trip into the afterlife. I wanted to die, to forget the pain and drift into oblivion. I reached the door and touched it, even the cold metal of the throne room hummed with power. I pushed the doors open and walked in, as soon as my foot crossed the vestibule, the arguing that typically occurred in a meeting ceased. The present gods turned to me.

In the time since the Giant War, the relationship between my uncles, my cousins, and I had strengthened. We had a real familial bind, so I knew this would be hard for them. I wanted to leave and be with her, but I wouldn't kill myself, not directly.

"Perseus. Why have you come here, where is my daughter? You never go anywhere without her." Athena asked in her typical fashion, I looked up and she paled. She must have been as pale as I was, and I think my current state is what made her pale so much. She knew something was wrong, but how do I tell a mother her child was killed, her favorite child at that.

 _'I'm sorry. Lady Athena.'_ Was all I wrote on the pad Thalia had given me. Athena broke into sobs, tears would have some from me as well but I doubt I had any left.

"How?" Athena asked me.

 _'Monster, not sure what.'_ I scribbled in response.

"How could you not know? You were there with her right, you were just overwhelmed right? How could you leave her alone, how could you let her DIE?" Athena screamed in rage, summoning owls to attack me. I didn't dodge, I just sat there, I sat there and let the owls claw at my throat and chest. A green blast of energy fried the owls and I fell to the ground.

"Athena! Do you not see he suffers too? Are you so blinded by grief to remember that he loved her?" Bellowed my father. He would have said more but Zeus intervened.

"That is enough, Apollo heal the boy, and Athena sit down!" The king ordered. Apollo shrunk down to my size and ran to me and looked me over. He then said something that made my father pale.

"Father, his vocal chords have been cut. Even I can't heal them in this state. Poseidon I'm sorry he will never speak again." Apollo healed the rest of my wounds with little effort.

 _'I won't need my voice where I want to go.'_ I showed the note to my uncle.

"What do you mean, Perseus?" was my uncle's suspicious reply.

 _'I want to die.'_ Was my only response.

"No I will not allow it!" my father screamed.

"Peace brother, nor will I." said my uncle.

 _'Then Athena can do it.'_ I looked towards the mother of my fallen love; she glared at me with tears fresh in her eyes, her hands glowed and—

 **Cliffie! I know sucks right, sorry this took so long to come out, id could lie and say that I have other responsibilities but I'm the truth is… I'm a procrastinator I started this directly after the first added the comments I got over time then left it to sit and paid it no mind. I'm a dick right? Sorry, I'll try to be a better author.**

 **TMW (Adios)**


	3. AN (Not Chapter Please Read)

**A/N:**

I know, I suck. A month since updating Silent knight and six for the others. To tell you the truth I've been having a hard time actually sitting down to write. First off my laptop broke and everyone in my house has constantly been using the only other laptop and the only desktop, plus recently I moved and didn't have anything to type on for almost three weeks, _then_ I started school. If you haven't read my bio on my profile page, I am a senior in high school; so I have been running around planning for all AP classes, figuring out what I'm gonna do for extra curricular activities for university, and also trying to figure out what I'm gonna do with my life after high school, all I know is that I'm going to university. So to put it lightly…I'M. FREAKING. OUT. I have no idea what I'm doing with my life and I don't want to go down the wrong path and I know I have to do well in school to get into a great university. I am gonna try to update Into the Depths of Darkness regularly as well as Silent Knight, I'm gonna put Elemental Wars on the back burner as I have been doing for the past 6 months. But… I don't feel it's fair to you guys that I leave you hanging; following even though I haven't updated in forever. I thank you guys (and gals) for the support given over the past months the favorites and follows have been very helpful and I'm happy I got some comments telling me my stories are interesting and to continue and I will try to continue in with my literary endeavors. I will write chapters for all three stories over the next week I'd expect an update at least one update per story this week, I'll also try to right chapters in bulk so that they can be released on a weekly basis. This will go out to all my stories.

Again sorry for such a long delay and I hope you guys love any of my future works, hint within a month or two I may or may not release a Naruto fic for all my otakus out there.

OTAKUS!

Later!


	4. Chapter 3: More things and More Stuff

**A/N: Hey guys, I am back baby {in best Arnold voice [admittedly not good at that voice]} I hope you guys enjoy this story I know I enjoy writing it, I know I enjoy writing it. I know I tend to jump around in my writing, feel free to point out any grammatical errors and sentences that don't make sense.**

"Bwah" Speaking.

'Bwah' Thinking.

'Bwah' Percy writing/communicating.

 ** _'Bwah'_** telepathic talking- horses to Percy and other's of Poseidon's court and gods freaky mind-talking to others.

 **Recap**

 _"What do you mean, Perseus?" was my uncle's suspicious reply._

 _'I want to die.'_ _Was my only response._

 _"No I will not allow it!" my father screamed._

 _"Peace brother, nor will I." said my uncle._

 _'Then Athena can do it.'_ _I looked towards the mother of my fallen love; she glared at me with tears fresh in her eyes, her hands glowed an-_

 **NOW**

 **Percy's POV**

-d nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see my father, Hermes, and Apollo standing in front of me, shielding me from harm. Hermes must have felt he still owed me for Luke, Apollo was just weird that way, and father was my father. They stood with their divine symbols at hand and their divine forms barely seeping through cracks in their skin. Athena ground her teeth and prepared to fire another grey bolt at me when a large meaty hand chopped the back of her neck knocking her out almost instantly. Following the enormous hand to it's owner I saw Zeus looking down on his daughter with a morose look in his eyes, he lay her back into her throne and let her sleep through the rest of the meeting.

"Now Perseus. I know you have lost a great deal, but you need not go to such extremes. There is still a place for you in this world, life is not over it has only begun for you." Zeus stated, rather sagely I might add, but to me it was nonsense; how could this man who never treasured a woman know what it felt to lose one.

 _'I just want to see her, what would you know about grief all of your children have become Immortals and it's not like you cared about their mothers or even the children themselves, do not lecture me on life when you have never had to suffer a mortal one.'_ Was my poorly scribbled angry response.

"MIND YOUR TOUNGUE—er HAND, BOY! I will not be disrespected in my own home and my own council!" Roared Zeus **(Bet you thought I would right thundered, I shall never- oh wait I already did nevermind)**

 _'What will you do old man'_ I wrote, hoping to goad him into smiting me.

His eyes bugged out of his head, a vein popped out on his temple and he clenched his golden throne, cracking it in the process, "HOW DARE YO—stop." He ground out, "I will not be manipulated by a mortal such as you."

I looked down, it had not worked. I turned my head back up to look at the deities in front of me. _'forgive me my lord, what would you have me do for forgiveness?'_

Shocked at my willingness to repay him for my rudeness he stuttered, something you probably never thought you would see the all-powerful king of the gods do.

"W-well umm how about this, you will serve under Artemis as her shadow guardian. Keep in mind that you have to swear a variation of the hunter's oath." He found the strength not to stutter most of the sentence out.

 _'I understand my lord.'_ There was no point in arguing, his word was law and his law was absolute.

"Father! I agree that Perseus is a good man—er boy, but I cannot have him inside my camp, there are many girls who have had horrible experiences with males! I must think of my hunters' mental health!" Artemis wasn't livid per se, but she was obviously worried about the negative affects on her hunters if I was around.

 _'My lord I believe she is right, I cannot and will not intrude on the camp if it harms their well-being.'_ I wrote, maybe this was the only way I can have a purpose but I didn't necessarily want a purpose since I'd lost the will to live.

"Artemis he does not need to live in the camp, on the outskirts or maybe a mile away. He will receive the same blessing as your hunters, as I believe you would prefer to have him at least semi-competent with a bow **cue chuckle at my expense**." Zeus responded trying to mitigate her anger towards him.

 _'Umm my lord I have trained in the ways of archery I had learned from_ **teardrop** _her she taught my how to shoot properly. All I need is a bow with a strong draw weight maybe 65 to 75 lbs, a short bow would be preferred.'_ I scribbled quickly, before I got some weird blessing that lead to the creator coming down and blessing me, doubt that would be good for my relations with Zeus.

"Really my boy?" Was my father's response.

 _'Yes sir.'_ My written response.

"Interesting. I propose we have an archery contest." Artemis smirked, knowing she would win.

 _'Lady Artemis, I will tell you that this is ill-advised, I would like to avoid angering you when I beat you'_ I wrote, maybe again I would have my chance.

Apollo flashed to me and punched me as hard as he could, and I won't lie I fell like a sack of potatoes. In my bleary state I could hear them talking, but my jaw was obviously broken so I couldn't talk.

"Bound his hands. He will not be allowed to write, especially not at the hunter's camp. He will be untied when he arrives at the camp, but he will not be allowed to write in any way." A voice assume was Zeus commanded.

"Yes mi'lord." Was the gritted reply of a female voice, most likely Artemis.

Suddenly a jarring motion told me I was being moved and the feel of fibers around my wrist told me I was beining tied up. Then I felt the signature feel of flashing away.

 **A/N: Hola, Amigos sorry I haven't updated at all recently, I know I gave a deadline, but shit happened and I didn't have a chance to update.**

 **Updates will be sporadic, but they will happen. I would also like to announce my newest story (I know why release a new story when I don't update the ones I already have)** ** _Demon Eye of the Nine_** **, it is a Naruto story and I can't wait for you to read it.**


End file.
